miazafandomcom-20200213-history
Liv
The Only who can take is the Only who can give! Description Liv is usually seeing sometimes as an elfish looking, or Vuuma pale woman with long black hair wearing black clothes, sometimes a robe, in others just barely hiding her parts. In the right hand she hold a wheat branch, symbolizing the life. In the left hand she hold a scythe, used to harvest the grow life she gave. She despises undead and any form of life-extending. As she teach the life is a cycle, as as such, must came to an end. Liv dislikes unnecessary killing as much as the undead. Kill is only accepted when is to spare from further pain. Domain Life and Death are equal part in her portfolio. She is often see as the year goddess, representing the full cycle of the seasons, as much as the goddess of harvest due to the wheat and scythe she holds. Church Her followers aren't as many as other gods. Most of them came from those who use to take care of corpses and a few farmers as well. That is a somewhat big number of the surviving Vuuma who worship her as she born as one of the Cursed People in the final days of the Landing Era. Death Givers Surprisingly, that is a very single group of Assassins who worship Liv despite the fact she despises killing. They view is that, if that is a tyrant who make its people suffer, and that is no other way to overthrown the tyrant, his death would end the suffering of the common people and so are within the goddess blessing. The Death Givers also hunt down common Assassins due to the fact they kill for their own good, not for the sake of others. History Liv was know as the Shadow Element during the First Era of the world. I those times, the Hanian people, an humanoid being in many ways similar to the actual humans, ruled the world. Having help those Hanian in defeating the Enemy, the elemental was imprisoned with her twin-sister by the same people they helped. When the other elements learn of the fact, they began what was called the Elemental Revolution. A total war that change the world and expelled it through the darkness. It was a war intended to save the two elements but Liv was already dead when her brothers found her. The Darkness Era came and went, and so the Landing Era, where the Dragon Gods began to rule the world reject by the Elements. It was in these era that Liv reborn, not as an Elemental, but as a god of her own right. Her rebirth gave way to another conflict, as she called her brothers back to the world, and so, The Falling Era began. When the conflict was over, neither side had overthrew the other, and the world was divided into those two pantheons. After that, Liv had successfully claimed her right to death and life. Category:Gods